The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for producing a noise-like signal for inducing a hypnotic or anesthetic effect in a human being. The invention also has application in crowd control consciousness level training (biofeedback) and heart rate detection training (biofeedback). The invention may also be used in creating special musical effects.
The invention is particularly directed to the creation of a filtered repetitive noise-like signal alone or in combination with a repetitive visible signal. The audible signal has a pronounced effect on the human central nervous system.
Devices are known in the prior art for producing audible signals alone or in combination with a visible signal for inducing sleep. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,185 to Shulz et al. which discloses a device for generating an audible pulsating sinusoidal signal and a visible signal in synchronism. Other devices which employ white noise sources for inducing sleep are also known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,833 to Limoge. Still other devices are known wherein sleep is induced by pulsing a light source at relatively low frequencies. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,699 to Webb et al. It is also known that the nervous system can be stimulated by amplitude modulated audible carrier signals at the alpha and theta frequencies of the brain. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,433 to Bakerich et al. (electroencephalophone feedback system).
None of these devices employ filtered repetitive noise-like audible signals to influence the human central nervous system. Such signals, however, are remarkably effective in changing states of consciousness or inducing hypnotic, anesthetic or sleep-like states.
An advantage of the invention is that it provides a filtered repetitive noise-like audible signal extremely effective in influencing the human central nervous system.
A further advantage of the invention is that it is versatile in that the audible signal frequencies can be adjusted to match the sensitivity of the central nervous systems of different individuals.
A further advantage of the invention is that it is of simple design and construction and relatively easy to trouble shoot and repair.
Other advantages appear hereinafter.